Evolutionary War
by Eeveewing
Summary: This is a story about an Eevee who has had the time of her life at home. Even with a war going on, she has managed to stay outside of it. When her best friend goes off to war, it's up to Gene to end it before Yuki gets hurt. What secrets shall unfold as she travels and meets new enemies. Will Gypsy, the queen, have any answers, or does it lay beyond. Read to find out.
1. Meet the characters

Just because the Evolutionary War was in this country, doesn't mean that everyone was cold hearted. This is a story about an Eevee who learns that some people are isolated, while others are the kindest friends you'll ever know.

Here's who you need to know.

Crystal:girl:Vaporeon:mega

She fights usually near the river  
and almost always wins. She  
leads the Tsunami Division. She  
is in the Royal Guardians.

Steam:boy:Flareon:mega:

The whole war started over a  
silly argument between Gypsy and him. He leads the entire  
Barbarian Destroyers army. He  
loves grass types and usually  
fights near flammables.

Savannah:girl:Jolteon:mega:

She has never lost a battle. Her fights usually happen during a  
storm. She leads the Thunder  
Division in the Barbarian  
Destroyers and is the only general  
who won every battle.

Gypsy:girl:Espeon:mega:

The whole war was started by  
Steam and her. She leads the  
Royal Guardians army. She is not afraid of anyone or any thought.

Shadow:boy:Umbreon:mega:

While he normally travels with  
a Sylveon, lately, he has been  
in the Barbarian Destroyers. He is known for being very cruel  
and never loses.

Avalanche:boy:Glaceon:mega:

He thinks what he wants and is  
a very tough general. Even in the queen's presence, he is fearless. He likes to fight with  
ice and leads the Icicle Division  
of the Royal Guardians.

Yuki:girl:Leafeon:mega:

She is normally found playing  
with a silver Eevee. She will be  
a very strong general one day.  
She loves to study flames and  
their behavior.

Angel:girl:Sylveon:mega:

While she is normally found  
traveling with an Umbreon, she  
now travels with a silver Eevee  
and tries to end the war. She  
fights in sunny weather

Tyro:boy:Eevee:mega

He was abandoned by his mother and was adopted by  
Steam. Only he knows his mother. He now runs the Star  
Division in the Barbarian Destroyers.

Steam's Generals: General Pixie, General Snowfall, General Cove, General Burn, General Egypt, General Savannah, General Shadow, General Tyro

Gypsy's Generals: General Breeze, General Avalanche, General Crystal, General Wildfire, General Sunrise, General Electra, General Lumina, General Petal

Finally, our main character makes her entrance.

Gene:girl:Eevee:Shiny/special:

She is a special Eevee who travels with a Sylveon. They are trying to stop the war. She learns she had a past before the world she now lives in. What truths shall she uncover with her friends?

So now that you've met all the characters, it's time for the story to begin. Read it if you dare. It may change who you call a friend. Don't blame me if you feel differently about your friends.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Hi** **Guys. I know its a bit early for me to update. I really wanted to update though. It's only been a few minutes. You're probably wondering how I wrote so fast. You'll be pleased to hear that I have actually finished the story. I won't update it that fast anymore. If you want more of this, you'll have to review. Please.**

 **Without further ado, I give you, Chapter 1.**

Yuki flew around the curve and slammed right into Gene's supervisor. She flinched back from the on coming yells that she knew were coming. Gene padded up behind Yuki and grabbed her then ran away as fast as her legs would carry her. As Yuki ran, she mega evolved to Mega Leafeon. Gene jumped on her back so she wouldn't be left behind.

"You girls have gotten on my last nerve! You know that you aren't supposed to run in the house!" Gene's supervisor yelled, but they were too far ahead of him to hear, like they always were.

Once they were outside, Yuki allowed herself to breathe. Gene sighed as well.

"Thanks for helping me out, again," Yuki gasped.

"No problem, Yuki. I'll always save you from _him!_ " Gene laughed. As they walked, Gene's mind wandered towards the Evolutionary War. Her mother had been dragged away to fight. Next year, Yuki would go, too.

"Hey, Yuki. Do you think the war will end before you turn thirteen? My mom will come back and you won't leave. Do you think that will happen?" Gene asked. She couldn't go because she hadn't evolved yet.

"Hmm... Maybe, but let's not think of that," Yuki sighed. Gene had brought the war up several times lately.

"Hello. I'm here to see Ms. Yuki. I need to deliver a message to her from the war general," a Vaporeon claimed.

"That would be me," Yuki replied.

"The general calls you to battle in the war. You possess a special power called mega-evolution. It therefore makes you eligible to fight at age twelve," he explained. Gene looked devastated. She was supposed to have one more year. As for Yuki, she looked overjoyed. She would be the youngest soldier ever.

"She will consider it," Gene interrupted. Grabbing Yuki, she ran behind the nearest bush.

"Gene! What are you doing?!" Yuki hissed. This was her time to shine. Now Gene was trying to deny her right to fight. How dare she.

"Please don't do this! You may not make it back! I'm trying to save you from a lot of pain! Just because you can mega-evolve, doesn't mean that you are invincible. I've also heard that there is an Umbreon, Flareon, and Jolteon that can mega-evolve on Steam's side! I was supposed to have one more year to convince you!" Gene cried. Yuki's views on the war suddenly changed drastically.

1 "I never thought about that. But still..." Yuki started.

"Not to mention that free-lancer Sylveon. She's a mega. No one even knows what she looks like," Gene explained.

"Hey, Gene? It looks like we're going to be first!" Yuki whispered.

 **So, I want to work on a separate story, but I don't have a theme. Please give me suggestions and I will give the idea I have decided on, along with the person a shout out.**


	3. Friend or Foe

**Okay. I'm not sure how people reviewed so quickly, but whatever. This is a short chapter about them. I figured since I have 7 reviews, I should update faster. Keep reviewing guys. I might update again.**

"Why are you talking about me. I'm no threat to an innocent Eevee and Leafeon. I only hurt those who started the war," the Sylveon explained. "I do need some partners who want to end the war with less violence."

Gene and Yuki exchanged glances. Did she mean it?

"No way! I'm going to join the war and that's that! How do I even know if you're telling the truth or not!? I'll join the war!" Yuki yelled. How could a murderer talk about less violence? It enraged Yuki to even think about. A thought suddenly jumped into her mind. Sylveon normally fought Steam's army.

"Well... If I can't fight in an army, I might just have to partner up with you," Gene considered. An alarm suddenly went off in her brain. That only happened when Yuki was being disloyal. However, Gene dismissed it. It was an action she would soon regret.

"Then I guess this is goodbye until we meet again on the battlefield. I'll see you around, Gene," Yuki replied. Her tone seemed all too happy to get rid of Gene. The Sylveon noted this.

After the Sylveon left, Yuki and Gene parted ways. The Leafeon headed in the opposite trail, claiming she wanted to take the scenic route.

"Gene, I'm worried about your friend. She was heading toward Steam's army. By the way, my name is Angel," Angel whispered. They were just about to head out toward Gypsy's army. Hopefully, Gypsy, a once powerful and fair queen, would listen to them and stop fighting.

"Yuki? Why would she go towards Steam's army. They only take... Oh no!" Gene cried, stopping in her tracks.

"You don't think... She joined Steam's army, do you?" Angel asked in alarm. This was most likely her fault. Then another question popped into her mind. "Hey Gene? You're thirteen right? Why haven't you evolved?"

Gene looked down. This was a painful subject for her. "Well... You see... The thing is..."

Angel was really impatient. "WHAT!"

"Um... Err...Uh..." Gene was stalling and Angel knew it.

"Tell me already!" she hissed.

 **Keep commenting on what my other series should be. Thank you mustache for the idea, but I don't think that would be very interesting. Sorry. :3 I will update soon.  
**


	4. Embarassing Secret

**So now you know a bit about the characters. Yuki is not supposed to be a true friend, if you were wondering. Hence, my warning at the beginning. Have fun with this new chapter. I am a bit impatient and have no life. I update out of pure boredom, if you were wondering. I have this entire story written and ready. If you guys want, I could just give it to you all at once.**

"It's because I can't! It's impossible! Don't you think I've tried!? I've tried from a Water stone to just plain waiting and everything in between! Nothing worked on me!" Gene cried, tears streaming down her face. "Don't you see!? I'm a dud!"

Suddenly, that conversation made sense to Angel. It had confused her at the time How had an Eevee known she would not evolve in the time of a year and be called to war. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Your conversation with Yuki had confused me. I just needed to know. However, I am thankful that you are a dud," Gene looked up and stopped crying, "because you cannot be called to war. Unlike my last partner."

Gene didn't want to ask. She could already see the silvery tears forming in Angel's eyes. In the silence that followed, Gene started to think about Angel's name. If she really was a murderer, why would she be named Angel? What if she was trying to protect someone?

 _Or_ _..._

 _Who's there? Why are you in my head!?_

 _Relax. I'm only here to tell you that there might be another reason. What if she's looking for that other partner. She thinks he might be in my army. Well, he's not. He's in Steam's army. You know, you're a pretty interesting Eevee. My guards are on break right now so you should be able to slip through._

 _You mean that you're Gypsy! Why would you be listening to me?_

 _Because everyone else is so boring here! You're are so much more interesting. You actually use your brain. My soldiers only use their brains when they are told to. You wouldn't believe how absolutely dull it is around here. You know, before you were born, there were no mega pokemon. The minute you were born, certain individuals gained the power of mega evolution. I, for instance, gained the power immediately after I read your mind. You were smart even then. You saw the world differently. To you, it was a beautiful place, full of wonderful creatures. However, Steam also received this power. He saw the world as a place to be conquered._

 _This is all my fault! Wait... Back up. I was the one who gave everyone mega evolution?_

 **You guys are in for a treat at the end. Fun facts, 'cause I'm bored.  
**

 **1\. Yuki was originally a Vaporeon.**

 **2\. I based these characters on people I knew.**

 **3\. Shadow was supposed to be a female named Luminescent.**

 **4\. Avalanche was a female named cyan.**

 **5\. Steam was a crazy rival princess who went insane and killed the rest of her family, leaving Gypsy behind, but I thought that was a bit too violent. Now he is a desperate king.**

 **There you go. Tell me if you want more fun facts, because I have tons of them. You can ignore #5. R &R.**


	5. Angel's Partner

The whole idea that she was the embodiment of mega evolution stunned Gene. Angel noticed the look on Gene's face.

 _Gypsy! Get out of Gene's head! At least let me hear and have some input!_

 _Fine. Gene, Angel is getting in on this. It's only fair. She is one of the mega pokemon._

 _Okay. So let me get this straight. I'm the reason pokemon can mega evolve?_

 _Yes._

 _Whoa! Hold on! I got this power before I met Gene! How does that work? Gypsy! I'd understand if you got it from her, but what about the rest of us? You know! Steam, Crystal, Savannah, and Avalanche!_

 _You're forgetting about someone. What about your partner? You know... Shadow?_

 _Wait! Isn't Shadow the Umbreon general for Steam's army? By the way... What are the armies called?_

 _Yes and mine is the_ Royal Guardians. _Steam's is the_ Barbarian Destroyers. _What I don't get is why Shadow would join them? He was a dear friend to me. You know, we could talk aloud now. You guys are right outside my camp._

 _Wait! Shadow isn't here? He told me that he wanted a more direct approach to ending the war. I watched him go off towards your camp! Besides! Wouldn't I have met him on the battlefield? I would have at least heard something about him. I thought he loved you!_

 _He does. Something has happened to him. His rings are red whenever I try to reach him. I always get pushed out. I'll occasionally get a bit or two about a 'black mist.' Do you know what that is._

 _The only thing that comes to mind is when we killed Moonlight. As she died, she disintegrated into a puff of black smoke. Shadow might have breathed in a wisp of it. Could it really have done this to him?_

 _Wait! Black mist? That sounds familiar!_

Suddenly, Gene screamed. Everything went black. Gypsy sensed a vision and edged in, dragging Angel with her.


	6. Gene's History

A glowing brown orb floated in the middle of the room. There were two Genes. One, however, was not shiny. She was staring at the orb intensely.

 _Take me. I am yours. You were meant to have me_. _You shall be able to share this power or keep it for yourself. What do you choose?_

 _I want to share my power. That much power should not belong to one pokemon. I know it means I will become a dud. Personally, I think that being a dud is better than being selfish._

 _This power will only effect those who shall influence your life. I am sorry, but I can't go beyond this ability. You will not mega evolve. You will not evolve either._

 _No! Give me your power! It is mine! It is my birth!_

A black Eevee appeared out of nowhere. Almost like... like... like mist. Her eyes were a dark red.

 _No! You would keep it for yourself! It chose me! Leave this sacred place, Smoke. Just because we are guardians, we are not invincible. If you do not leave, I will kill you._

 _You can't! Not if you don't remember!_

With that, she grabbed the orb, shoved it into Gene, and knocked her out. When she woke up, nothing made sense.

"Where am I? What am I doing?"

 _We must go now! It's almost too late!_

 _Huh? Go where? Whaaaaaaaaaa!_

Gene was gone, but the vision didn't end there.

"Now I can follow them. She won't know about me. As for the keystone, well... It won't expect me to follow them!" Smoke exclaimed. With that, she turned into a wisp of smoke, drifting slowly out of the room.

The vision ended as soon as the mist left the room. Gene was now unconscious. However, they were right outside Gypsy's camp. Angel grabbed Gene and rushed toward the camp.


	7. Explanations

"What was that!? You need to explain some things. Where were we? What are you? Who was that?" Angel rambled. Gypsy seemed relatively calm.

"That was my past from before I came to this world. I'll explain. We were in a sacred place called _The Keystone Palace._ I am known as a sort of god to this world's pokemon. That was Smoke. She comes from a long line of Guardian Eevee. When she said the power was her 'birth right,' she meant that she thought it belonged to her family. However, the keystone doesn't belong to anyone except the chosen guardian. I don't know how they'll react to this. I wasn't supposed to take the keystone. I was only supposed to use it's power. How will they react when they find out the keystone is missing?" Gene wondered. "I assume you already knew."

"Yes, I did. When I first read your mind, a few minutes after your birth, you were very confused. You had that conversation in your head. However, you didn't have the whole conversation. It was only that last bit," Gypsy recalled. The thoughts had been jumbled, like she had been hit in the head...

"What the heck! You never thought to mention a strange pokemon!? What if someone was plotting to kill you!" Angel screamed.

 _I am! I want to kill all of you. Especially you, Gene._

Gene shivered. When she looked at Gypsy and Angel, she could tell that they could not hear Smoke.

 _Go away! You are not welcome here. Head back to Aval and explain yourself. Maybe they will take it easy on you. However, if I go back, they'll hear the whole story._

 _She will not listen to you. I can hear you. Angel should really stay out of this. Her thoughts are mostly... hostile. Would you like to hear them? She won't be able to hear but you can hear her._

 _That's okay. I want to hear them._

 _Okay. Be prepared. She is talking to Shadow. Whatever you do, though, do not react in real life. She will know you were listening to them. If you do on accident, pretend you were talking to me. Tell her I was telling you what she was thinking. Do not admit you were listening. Got it?_

 _Got it!_


	8. Angel's Dream Conversation

Gene woke up to find herself floating with Gypsy. Everything was a glowing white. Suddenly, it all went red.

"I had to put her to sleep to show you," Gypsy explained.

A voice interrupted the calm and quiet space.

"Wait! Is it true!? Is Gene the reason you're like this? Shadow? What can I do to get you back? Angel asked frantically.

"The only way to return me to normal is to-," Shadow's voice cut out. "To kill that Eevee you're with now."

"Okay! I'll do it for you. I have no problem with killing her. This is all her fault, after all!" Angel muttered.

"No! This isn't Gene's fault! That is Smoke who's talking! Not Shadow! Don't do Smoke's dirty work!" Gypsy called. Angel snapped to attention.

"Gypsy? What are you talking about!? It's Shadow! _Shadow_! Not Smoke," Angel explained. She was desperately trying to convince Gypsy as well as herself.

"No. It isn't. Smoke is inside Shadow. She's making him say that stuff. Shadow doesn't want Gene dead. Smoke does, though. Think about it logically for a change. If she knew who she was, I would have seen it," Gypsy reasoned. Angel sighed.

"You're right. I just want him back so badly!" Angel cried. Suddenly, there was a loud growl. To Gene, Gypsy, and Angel, it sounded more like a roar.

Smoke was getting ready to pounce. Gene jumped in front of Angel and Gypsy to protect them. However, Gypsy was ready with her teleportation. They were back In the camp in an instant. Silver tears were streaming from Angel's eyes.

 _I will still get you! Just because I didn't this time doesn't mean I won't! You'll never be safe. Neither will your friends._

"I need to go. If I don't, Smoke will keep trying to kill you. Goodbye," Gene whispered sadly. Gypsy watched regretfully as one of the most interesting Pokemon she had ever met left.

 _Angel! You need to go with her. She's heading towards Shadow to make a deal with Smoke. If I'm right, shes doing this for your sake. Please. For Shadow?_

 _Fine!_

"Wait! Gene! I'm coming too! We'll fix things together. I'm sorry. I understand that Smoke is dangerous and I am totally willing to fight her with you!" Angel called.

"Huh! Really!" Gene asked. Tears were just forming. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"


	9. Running from Shadows

"No! Get away! Don't touch me!" Savannah yelled. Savannah woke up with a start. Dreams like that only happened if she was seeing the future.

"If that was the future, then..." Savannah's voice trailed off. Another vision was coming. She could feel it.

 _A voice interrupted the peaceful air._

 _"Wait! Is it true!? Is Gene the reason you're like this? Shadow? What can I do to get you back?" a sylveon asked frantically._

 _"The only way to return me to normal is to-," the umbreon's voice cut out. "To kill that Eevee you're with now."_

 _"Okay! I'll do it for you. I have no problem with killing her. This is all her fault, after all!" Angel muttered._

The vision ended. It almost seemed as if it was forced to end. If that was true, then Savannah had someone to save.

"Steam has no idea what he has gotten himself into. All of these visions have told me at least one thing. Smoke is not someone to mess with. I need to leave. Now!" she whispered.

~Later~

"Hey Gene! Did you see the news. Apparently, _one of the best generals in the_ Barbarian Destroyers _, Savannah, who up until now, never lost a battle, abandoned the army!_ Can you believe it!? She just went ahead and left! This is great!" Angel cried quietly.

"Why? Isn't that bad? Steam might be hunting her down," Gene explained. Worry now consumed her face.

After a few days of traveling, Angel had realized that Gene was very kind. That was one of Angel's favorite things about her.

"Well, I guess... but I'm one more Pokemon towards my goal. I didn't have to kill her either," Angel replied reassuringly. This seemed to calm the little Eevee down, but only for a minute.

"Oh no! Shadow is next in line for her division. That means he'll have even more troops! No! This is bad! This is very bad-," Gene rambled on and on. One thing Angel disliked was how she rambled. By now, she had learned to ignore it. Gene's voice now quietly lingered off.

"Okay! Stop! I get it!" Angel hissed. A scream erupted from the forest.

"Somebody help me!" it screeched. Gene and Angel took off towards the plea for help. They stopped right outside of a clearing. A bright yellow Jolteon was screaming. Two Absol were attacking with a Night Slash attack.

"Stop! General Pixie's orders!" Angel yelled. She had just seen the Sylveon general. They were exactly alike.

"Ah! General Pixie. Sergeant Nightingale of the Dark Division, reporting for duty. Sorry, but it's our mission to end Ex-General Savannah. Now move out of the way," Nightingale growled.

"I realize that, but I want the honor. You are just sergeants. Do you really think you can beat her!? Ha! Don't make me laugh," Angel snarled. This took both Absol by surprise. 'General Pixie' was right. They were exhausted and Ex-General Savannah was still going strong.

"Pardon. Sergeant Darkvale. Very well. However, we want all of the credit. It is _our_ mission!" Darkvale grumbled. They left immediately, with no more words. Savannah was looking on, smiling. She knew Pixie too well. She wasn't one to get her hands dirty.

"So... Pixie, was it. Or is it the mysterious Angel?" Savannah whispered triumphantly. Angel and Gene looked fairly surprised. "What? I can't know a certain Sylveon-Eevee duo? By the way, where is Gene? You look surprised. Why? Oh! It's because you don't know I can see the future. Of course!"

"Wait! WHAT! Is that why you always win!? Why did you leave the army!? Why are you looking for us!? Is shadow okay!? Do you know something is wrong!?" Angel asked frantically. This was probably the only General whom would give her answers. Gene stepped up to try and give Savannah a chance to talk.

"Calm down! Yes, it is why I always win. I left because my visions told me to. I was looking for you two to ask for help. Shadow is getting more and more dangerous each day. I already know about Smoke. My visions have gotten more deadly each time. Any vision, including dream conversations, anyone has goes through me. That includes yours, Gene. And yours, Angel," Savannah explained. She eyed Angel suspiciously. "Although... Angel's kind of ended at ' _Okay! I'll do it for you. I have no problem with killing her. This is all her fault, after all!'_ Sound familiar?"

"That wasn't the end! It kept going! It went 'No! This isn't Gene's fault! That is Smoke who's talking! Not Shadow! Don't do Smoke's dirty work!' Gypsy called. Angel snapped to attention.

'Gypsy? What are you talking about!? It's Shadow! _Shadow_! Not Smoke,' Angel explained.

'No. It isn't. Smoke is inside Shadow. She's making him say that stuff. Shadow doesn't want Gene dead. Smoke does, though. Think about it logically for a change. If she knew who she was, I would have seen it,' Gypsy reasoned. Angel sighed.

'You're right. I just want him back so badly!' Angel cried. Suddenly, there was a loud growl.' Then it ended!" Gene cried.

"Oops! Sorry! My vision was sort of forced to stop. Someone knew about my power. It was most likely Sha- err- Smoke," Savannah stuttered. Angel gave her the most awful looked. "No offense."

"Don't be! She is just really attached to him. So... Your a prophet?" Gene wondered. Before Savannah could answer, there was a loud crash. A giant tree fell. Gene had heard about it from Yuki. It was _The Guardian Tree,_ an ancient tree that stood through everything and lived since the start of _The Guardian Eevee_ , an era of time where the guardians would come to earth with specific gifts for the pokemon whom deserved it. "No! Not the tree! That's my only way home!"

"Wait! You entered our world from _The Guardian Tree_! How!? Is there some portal up there? Can the guardians get to you?" Angel asked. Why hadn't Gene told them?

"No, but now the guardians will know something is wrong. That's right, I get visions meant for them, too. Did you think that you're visions come straight from the person? No! I regulate all visions. Not just this world's. By the way, they know you didn't mean to take _The Keystone_. They are quite reasonable. And friendly. Well, most of them. Smoke makes quite a few transmissions. I've managed to stop a few," Savannah reported. Angel sat quietly for a moment.

"She's ruining Shadow's good name." With that, they all left, including Savannah.


	10. Frosty Tundra

**There are new POVs, in case you guys were confused last time! :D Read and review! Or at least read!  
**

This was so weird. Gypsy wasn't acting the same. She seemed to always be moping and cursing 'that awful Smoke.' Around here, however, no one noticed except Avalanche. Savannah, his sworn enemy, had just left, so he had not much else to do. So much had happened in such a short time. Steam had a new general. She was the leader of _The Verdant Division._ Her name was Yuki, probably.

"My queen. Pardon me. General Avalanche, reporting for duty. Is something on your mind? I realize you are pretty lonely here," Avalanche sympathized. The sympathy made Gypsy almost look surprised.

"Well... A few nights ago, I had two visitors. They were looking for Shadow. Then one of them had a vision about a black Eevee. When it was over, the other partner was not really happy. Shadow was reaching out to her. They talked, but the black Eevee took over. She told the partner to kill the other. I intercepted, but now I'm really worried about Shadow," Gypsy explained. Avalanche decided to talk to Gypsy in his head.

 _Why wasn't I alerted? You need to stop inviting strangers into the base. What if they were Steams spies?_

 _You're asking questions? Interesting. I thought you were as thoughtless as the rest of them. I guess a general has to think and ask questions. Heh. I didn't see any spy-ish thoughts. Besides, I knew Angel and Gene gave me the power to mega-evolve._

"What!? She's the one you were talking about!?" Avalanche gasped. He had always wondered where his powers came from. To think! The answer had been in this very camp.

"My queen! Sergeant Scorch. The Guardian tree has been cut down! By the _Barbarian Destroyers!_ General Shadow, to be specific!" Scorch exclaimed. He was panting and out of breath. This news made Gypsy's eyes widened in horror.

"No!"

~Later~

Gene had just received an explanation from Gypsy about the tree. Angel was ready to kill Smoke. If Smoke was anywhere in the vicinity, Angel would destroy everything to get to her.

"I'm going to murder her! Why would she destroy her only way home? It makes no sense!" Angel ranted. She had given up asking Gene or Savannah. They both had no clue. Savannah's idea was that she thought the Guardian Eevee would come after her. Angel suspected Gene knew and was just not telling them. "Gene?"

"Um... Well, you see... We, uh, sort of made a, um, deal with the royal family that if the keystone ever left the temple, they could cut our tree down. So... I'm guessing that Smoke made a deal with Steam for the keystone. Then, she could get something more precious in return," Gene explained. Savannah nodded as though she had already known, while Angel frowned. Why Steam? What about Gypsy?

"Why Steam? Gypsy is a prin, err, queen. Why did Smoke decide on Steam?" Angel wondered. Savannah suddenly gasped.

"It's because Steam is desperate! Before Smoke came, I was the only competent general he had! During her, um, leadership, all the generals started getting stronger, and you know, actually winning battles!" Savannah exclaimed. It was so obvious.

"Gypsy isn't. Steam is a prince, or king now. Therefore he counts as the royal family. Yet, he is desperate because Gypsy has well-trained soldiers, while he has a bunch of lazy pokemon who aren't happy with Gypsy. Excluding Savannah," Gene apologized.

"Gene... I have a bit of bad news. Just before I left, a new general had come. She is the leader of the Verdant Division," Savannah paused. Gene's face told her she knew who it was. "Her name is... Yuki."

"No."

"I'm so sorry. I looked into her future. I don't think it'll be a good future. I could be wrong," Savannah whispered. It didn't seem possible. She was never wrong.

"It's going to be all right. We're going to make everything better," Angel muttered softly. Gene was almost like a daughter to her. After what she did to her real kid, comforting Gene was the least she could do...

"Lets go."


	11. Crystal's Secret

Crystal waited. It had taken only a few hours to round up more troops. This time, it would be army against army. There would be no more battles. It was win or die. Gypsy had decided on the date. The Barbarian Destroyers would look for a new base tomorrow, and they would end this war.

"Queen Gypsy! There are three civilians heading for Steam's base! Should we intercept?" Crystal asked. There were no villages around, so they had no place to run to.

"No. We have to be ready for tomorrow. A few casualties are fine. We need to prepare. No more announcements like that," Gypsy answered. Her answers were always right and her plans were perfect.

Crystal walked out, feeling a bit sad. She had no idea where her best friend from before the war was. Savannah always knew what to do. Even in battle, they were friends. She was always there to keep Crystal alive. Whenever Steam was on the field, Savannah would act like she had hurt her, but really, she had wiped other's blood on Crystal. It was sort of nice. Crystal would rather be covered in someone else's blood than dead.

"Are you okay? You seem depressed," Avalanche noted. Only he would notice her feelings. Not well enough. Her cheeks turned a rosy red.

"Oh, um, it's, uh, nothing," Crystal answered. That didn't fool him. "It's just, um, my friend. That's all." She knew Avalanche hated Savannah, and her friendship with her would ruin Crystal's chances with Avalanche.

"You can tell me. I promise not to judge you," Avalanche promised.

"A-alright. So... You know how Savannah, um, left the, uh, war, right?" He was already making a face. "Well, err... Before the war, we were best friends. Even during the war, she never hurt me."

"What? I see you come back from battling with her all the time. You were always covered in blood!" Avalanche recalled. Crystal frowned. He immediately stopped talking.

"She would wipe someone else's blood on me, or her own. She couldn't let me leave without a scratch. I guess it's better than being dead. I guess I never hurt her either. So now you know. You probably hate me," Crystal sighed. Avalanche's face anything but hate.

"Wow. I never knew that. I hated her because I thought she was selfish. I kind of admire you two now," Avalanche laughed. He could see how much that meant to her. Why was his heart pounding? Everything felt weird. His face was burning and his chest felt like it was about to explode.

"Are _you_ okay?" Crystal asked. Was he... No. He couldn't be. Was he in love with Crystal?

~Later~

"We're almost there. Wait. Just a thought, but... WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WHEN WE GET THERE!?" Angel hissed loudly.

"Wait. You mean we won't be welcomed?" Savannah mused sarcastically. "Someone is going to help us. I asked them to before I left."

"Psst! Savannah! Over here!" a voice whispered. It was a male Eevee. He looked exactly like Gene only he wasn't shiny.

"Oh good! Tyro. Did you set up a small camp for us? Please tell me you came alone," Savannah added. Tyro nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

"So... You're Gene," Tyro stated once she had caught up. "My mother tells me that you are really nice. Is it true?" She noticed that Angel and Tyro hadn't even looked at each other. Did they know each other?

"I don't know. You're asking me to rate myself. How can I do that? I might be unfair," Gene answered. Tyro laughed.

"Ha! I guess you are! Only a nice person would be worried about being unfair! My mother has great friends!" Tyro whispered. The last sentence made Gene stop.

"You're mother is Yuki? She doesn't have a kid," Gene murmured. Tyro blushed.

"Well, heh, I was adopted. She is awesome. My dad is, too," Tyro added. Gene sighed. Yuki was still the same, just fighting for the wrong thing.

"Do you know who you're real mom is?" Gene asked. Angel bristled.

"Uh... Not really. I mean, I remember her last words to me. That's it," Tyro repeated. He did know who she was though. Gene wouldn't really care about it though. Neither would his real mom.

Angel was mumbling something to herself behind him. It must not have been important though, because she didn't repeat it.


	12. The Final Battle Part 1

Gypsy yawned. They had been waiting for Steam's army for hours. Everything was timed to the second. No one in her army would die. Finally, out of the forest, ten thousand Pokemon marched. This was it.

"Fire!" Gypsy cried. The Blaze Division shot spiraling burst of flames. "Grass and Electricity!"

One after another, elemental beams shot towards the army. Only one soldier was wounded on her side. The Barbarian Destroyers were all dazed and confused.

"Who would be dumb enough to attack an entire army!?" Steam shrieked. There, sitting on top of a hill, looking down majestically, was Gypsy. The sun was just setting behind her. Steam was temporarily blinded.

"We will either win or die! There are no prisoners this time! Even I will die if we lose!" Gypsy growled. "This war will be over by the end of the end this battle." Her voice rang loud and clear. The end was coming, and someone was going to win. The other would die. Two mighty foes were now sanding on the opposite sides. They called upon the power that was given to them through a guardian to end this.

~Outside of the Battle~

"It is time. We need to get to the battle. Gene can handle it from there," Savannah murmured. Gene looked frightened.

"Wait! You aren't going to help me? I don't know what to do! Just because I am a sort of god, doesn't mean I know everything!" Gene cried. It was clear that she didn't know how to stop a war. Angel never thought gods were insecure. She expected them to be overconfident and all-knowing.

They stopped on the edge of the forest. They could hear cries of pain coming from a road up ahead.

"Savannah! Mom told me to stay out of this battle! She said they might win this! It looks like it's finally army vs. army!" Tyro yelped from a bush. Gene had kept walking. She was being drawn towards the battle. Something was not right. Gypsy was attacking with every soldier, yet Steam's army didn't even have on injured soldier.

"Come on! Keep fighting! Remember! You are part of an army!" Steam roared. Gene studied the field for a moment, noticing that Shadow wasn't move. It looked like he was doing something though. All of the attacks Gypsy launched were stopping an inch from the other army's head.

 _Gypsy! Aim for Shadow! He's making a force field. None of your attacks will work!_

She had obviously heard her, because she shifted her aim to Shadow instead of Steam. Gene raced towards Shadow to help Gypsy. She slammed right into him, ruining Smoke's concentration just long enough for Gypsy to hit him. Everyone stopped to stare at the bravest Eevee they had ever seen. This Eevee had just attacked the most dangerous general there.

"Why you little!" Shadow raged. Smoke started to rise out of Shadow. He fell sideways. This caused chaos and mayhem for both of the armies. The smoke wavered in the breeze and started to make a shape. Smoke had been revealed at last. She roared at Gene. Everyone was yelling. Gypsy motioned to everyone, even Steam.

"This way! Forget about the battle! Just run!" Gypsy exclaimed. They all started stampeding down the road. Only Smoke and Gene were left. Savannah had gone with Gypsy. Angel grabbed Shadow and ran. Tyro was still waiting in the bushes. Everyone was now on the hill, watching Savannah, Crystal, and Avalanche stood side by side.

"I guess it's finally time to settle this! The one who wins gets to decide what happens to the keystone!" Smoke hissed. This was what she had been waiting for. "Gypsy or Steam? I've chosen Steam. Will you keep it or give it to Gypsy?"

"I choose Gypsy! She is trustworthy!" Gene cried. Smoke nodded evilly. This was it. The Guardian Battle. Who would win? Only time knew. Even Savannah didn't know. The battle for the keystone has started. No more delaying. Gene would be dead by the end of this!


	13. The Final Battle Part 2

Smoke leaped at Gene, clawing at her face. Gene jumped smoothly out of the way and summoned star shaped missiles, which were aimed at Smoke. They landed perfectly.

"Grr! That's it!" Smoke roared. A veil of darkness now enshrouded the entire field. It went all the way around Gypsy, Steam, Shadow, Angel, Crystal, Savannah, Avalanche, Tyro, and Yuki. The rest were cut off. "Now you're in my world."

With that, she leaped at Gene, biting her ear. A tear ran down Gene's cheek. Yuki, Savannah, Angel, Gypsy, and Tyro gasped. They couldn't watch their friend die. Even the ones who didn't know her were terrified.

Gene scratched Smoke's underbelly with her claws. She yelped in pain and let go. Smoke held back tears as she felt her blood dripping to the floor. Gene immediately leaped at Smoke, tackling her to the ground.

"Can't we just work something out!? I don't even know how to use the keystone!" Gene cried.

"Time to find out if I do!" Smoke growled. She was starting to evaporate. Gene tried to back up, but the darkness had wrapped itself around her. The smoke was drifting towards her. Everyone gasped.

Finally, the smoke curled around Gene. It was getting harder to control herself. She was starting to become Smoke's puppet. It was almost over. Soon, Gene would be as loyal as Shadow.

"No! Don't give in!" Savannah cried, but it was too late. Gene turned around. Her fur was starting to turn ash gray. Gypsy could no longer hear Gene.

"Heh. I guess your friend is easy to control," Smoke laughed. She turned towards the witnesses. Her tail still had a speck of white on it.

 _Everyone! Gene is still there! We need to go into her mind! She needs us!_

 _Gene and I have never given up! Count me in!_

 _We all need to go! I don't have to see the future to know that!_

 _Yeah! I don't know her, but maybe I can help!_

 _Me too!_

 _We knew each other since... forever! I'm going!_

 _Me too! This is awful!_

 _I'll come! I know how it feels in there!_

 _I'll rescue her! She is a nice Pokemon! She doesn't deserve this!_

"Very well! Let's go!

~In Gene's Head~

Everything was so dark. The only light was Gene herself. She was breathing heavily. The darkness was swallowing her.

"Gene! Don't give up!" Yuki screeched. The Eevee managed to barely lift her head. Everyone was there.

"I-I can't. I've t-tried so hard," Gene croaked. A tiny stone was laying in her paws. "Smoke is t-too strong. There i-is only one way."

"Then do it! We'd rather you be in charge of this power," Tyro cried. Gene shook her head.

"The only way t-to end this is f-for me to die with S-smoke," Gene replied sadly. Savannah sighed. This was what she was afraid of. Tyro was tearing up. They all knew what was coming next. "P-please. Kill m-me."

Savannah nodded. It was the only future that gave everyone else a happy ending. Tyro finally looked at Angel.

"What do we do mom?" Tyro cried. Angel wept a tear.

"We do what she asked us to do," Angel answered. A smile crept across Gene's face. They were back on the ledge again. Smoke was still staring at them.

"Let's do this! For Gene!" Angel cried. They fired beams of their element at Smoke. Red, blue, yellow, brown, black, purple, light blue, green, and pink beams shot towards Smoke.

"Wait! W-what is this power!? What are you doing!? You'll kill Gene and me!" Smoke screamed. They kept pressing on though. "No! No! Nooooo!"

That was the end. All that was there now was a pile of ash. Their friend was gone. _Forever_. Or so they thought.


	14. Epilouge

**Yay! Epilogues! I really don't think you should wait for this. Anyway, read and review!  
**

Some say that friends never die as long as you remember them. Sometimes friends come back as someone else. This is not the end of Gene. Just the end of Gene the Eevee.

Tyro sat in the glade that had been the last battlefield. The path was gone now. He always came back, hoping to see Gene playing in the grass. She never was.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Glaceon walking to Gene's grave. She was looking at the name with recognition. Had she known Gene. It had been two years since the end of the Evolutionary war.

"Who are you?" Tyro wondered. She seemed familiar.

"Tyro! I didn't see you there! You're an Umbreon now! That is awesome! It's me! Gene! Although, now I go by Hailey," Gene answered. The look of shock was not enough to express his disbelief. He watched her die. Was this a miracle?

"G-Gene!? I thought you died!" Tyro stammered. It felt like a thunderbolt had hit him. She just smiled at him and nodded. Suddenly, Crystal, Steam, Savannah, Gypsy, Shadow, Avalanche, Yuki, and Angel appeared.

"Tyro! There you are! We thought you were here. Who's that?" Gypsy asked. He was smiling so bright.

"Don't you recognize her? It's Gene!" Tyro yelled.

"What!?"

"Yeah. You know. Can't die, rebirth. God stuff," Gene smiled. "Actually, the era of Guardian Eevee is over. Do you still have the stone?" Gypsy nodded. "Okay. When the era ended, the guardians, even dead ones, were allowed to choose between staying in our world or coming here. I chose to come back."

"She's back for good," Tyro beamed. Everything was perfect. He didn't have to be alone. He was with the only mate he would ever want. This was it. This was paradise. For now.

 _The End_

 **More stories! Yay! Time to get writing. Oh geez. Why do I do this to myself!?  
**


End file.
